overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gargantuan224
I am , admin helper and in charge in this wiki. I am a good friend to . If you want any help and questions, post them on my talk page. I am always active. Also i am an artbook collector. And i am really sorry,for that there is Art and Making of Overlord or Overlord 2, only an artbook in the special editon of Overlord:Raising Hell, but don't be sad, i will always find and find more art !I am also concept artist-i do landscapes, character designs, initial doodles, early concepts and matte paintings. I am also using digital paint. My favorite Overlord artist is Edwin Rhemrev, no wonder it sounds strange. He did their character designs. I also post models and renders. I have artbooks like "The Art of Kung Fu Panda" and "Rango-The Art and Making of an outlaw film". Also i am going to have "The Art and Making of Star Wars:The Force Unleashed" and "Star Wars:The Force Unleashed II's Collector Edition", as well as "The Art of Kung Fu Panda II" and "The Art of Monsters vs. Aliens". I also scan the concept art in the extras in some games, like "Kung Fu Panda", "Star Wars:The Force Unleashed" and "Star Wars:The Force Unleashed II". But unfortunately,there aren't any extras in and , except the loading screen in . Sorry for that. Be free to contact me. Welcome Hi, welcome to Overlord Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Eradicator Agent Concept Art.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Concept Art The concept art image you posted on my talk page looks really nice, such images certainly should help the wiki. Alas I have not following recent changes at all. Hopefully you can emulated the style I set and improve on it. When you have other questions, post them on my talk page. — 14:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Related to the concept art, on my talk page I turned the images into code, to avoid the image "spam". When adding images to the wiki please always preserve the present images when adding new ones. Also be very sure that the images are actually free to be used on other sites, i.e. on wikia. It would be good if the image file names had English names, though the texts under the images already help. — 16:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The 3D Model shots look great as well. — 05:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hello Gargantuan224,yeah,the wiki has been a bit slow lately,and I was wondering too who knew anything about Dark Legend,as it seemed like the smallest article on the wiki.I'm pleased to see,that you have become a great contributor.I wish you the best of luck,and to keep up the good work. 13:16, June 15,2011 (UTC) Continuing your topic Alright Gargantuan, here's the shick. While I am 100% with you that we need images, and trust me, I love it when there is good sources out there, such as the one you found for the images, I'm a pacifist really. That means I don't like to get into fights. Your situation with SuperMario2 is a seemingly difficult one. While I won't stand for denying a wiki's chance to expand, I won't go to the measures you go to. I will confront him, however. Thanks for your concern. 21:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Icons It seems you're not willing to grant my wish, whatever, I will stop wasting my time here. BTW, if you're really an admin helper, you might want to take a look at this page: My talk page You really shouldn't allow kids to join wikis, they have a very limited english and vocabulary... Oh, and don't bother removing this post or the one from the link, TitanSith888, they're safely kept in the history. 19:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey there Gargantuan224. I saw this image and the wiki, Might & Magic wiki could use someone like you (if you play Might & aigc: Heroes VI game). I might be wasting my efforts, as last edit was in 2011, but I hope the next time you log in you read this message. If you are interestd, find me here. Energy X Hello, Here are some Overlord 2 character render: http://kollarandor.com/?gallery=overlord-2 Hey, I found this concept art and I'm trying to find the original artist. Are you, or do you know who made this?